Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the same name game series. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Rayman *Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman *Spyro vs. Rayman *Rayman VS Sukapon *Hulk VS Rayman With Headdy * Crash and Klonoa VS Rayman and Headdy Completed Fights * Rayman vs Klonoa * Rayman vs Mario * Rayman VS Vectorman * Hank J. Wimbleton vs. Rayman With Globox * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox * Mario & Yoshi vs Rayman & Globox * Video Game Duo Battle Royale History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Rayman * Alias: N/A * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: 100< * Destructive Capability: MSS+ Physicality Strength * Can lift heavy barrels and giant plums and toss them a great distance * Can keep a grip on said barrels as they fly through the air * Capable of destroying a robot in two or three punches * Can punch his way through solid rock * Punched apart metal cages in just one punch * Can punch out Rabbids, all of who have small star level durability, with ease * In what is his greatest feat of strength yet punched the Dark Teensies to a small moon in a constellation in the sky **On top of that the entire constellation shook from the impact Speed and Agility * Kept ahead of Dark Rayman, his evil clone * Out ran a flying pirate ship that was also destroying the bridge he was on **Said pirate ships are capable of interstellar travel * Managed to keep ahead of the guardian of fire who is capable of flight * While outrunning Rabbids, dodged lightning * Reacted to and dodged laser beams * Can wall jump or (only shown occasionally) can run up walls * A quick climber (Out ran a giant spider by climbing through it's web) * Can keep his balance while standing on a giant plum (Only slightly bigger than he is) while it's bouncing down a lava flow * Can dodge various projectiles ranging from energy blast, bullets, fireball, lightning, and running missiles * Should easily scale to the Rabbids who are MFTL via flying to Saturn in an astonishing short amount of time Durability * Survived a fall from orbit with no real side effects * Can tank numerous explosives * Can survive being completely flattened * Shrugged over a island sized explosion * Took hits from Clark who was created specifically to move and shape the mountains and land * Took blows from Hades's hand a being roughly on par with Rayman himself Abilities Limbless Body * Even though they usually stay in the same location, all of Rayman's limbs are able to move on their own * Commonly does this to dribble his body * Allows him to punch things further away from him than most would * Limbs seem to have a mind of their own sometimes Magic Fists * Work in the same way his fists do, but as projectiels **Is able to charge them up for more power * Will bounce off walls should they miss the target * Unable to hurt Rayman Helicopter Hair * Hair is able to spin rapidly allowing him to glide * Has been able to fly before with this under various circumstances Pro Shell Rider * Is able to ride Shells, robotic running missiles that Rayman can tame, under any circumstance * This includes Flying Shells which gives him another option for flight Excellent Swimmer * Is able to keep up with Carmen the Whale Size Manipulation * Has the ability to shrink down and grow back again Wall Running * Has the ability to run up walls Superb Accuracy * Was able to hit a small moon/asteroid five times **Said moon/asteroid was in a whole different star system Grimace * Rayman makes a funny face * Turns Black Lums back into Red Lums Genius Intellect * Was able to reteach the world all of it's lost knowledge Equipment Super Fists * A regular fist with sparks coming out from behind it * Removes Rayman's need to charge up his fists to swing them at full power Power Fist * Increases Rayman's attack power by three * Loses it after three hits Golden Fist * Allows Rayman to one shot any enemy he hits Vortex * Allows Rayman to shrink enemies Heavy Metal Fist * Allows Rayman to knock over heavy obstacles As well as obviously hit harder than usual Lockjaw * Lets Rayman grab onto flying rings and swing from them **Can also do this with his bare hands * But more useful in a fight also allows him to electrocute enemies Shock Rocket * Grants Rayman the ability to use remote controlled rockets Throttle Copter * Gives Rayman access to unllimited flight Plunger Gun * A gun that shots plungers * Can one shot Rabbids who are small star level in durability Feats * The only Creature to not have been made by Polokus * Defeated Mr. Dark and saved Betilla the Fairy **Mr. Dark should be atleast mountain level given his defeat, caused a explosion powerful enough to destroy a mountain * Despite being captured before the start of Rayman 2 once he escaped single handily, turned the tide of war against the space pirates * Defeated the four guardians and awoke Polokus, the creator of Rayman's world * Despite being heavily outsized and outgunned, defeated Admiral Razorbeard and Grolgoth Mark 2 * Defeated Andre and his army of Hoodlums * Fought his way through the invincible Knaaren stronghold and defeated their champion in battle * Managed to escape the Raving Rabbids games * Managed to traverse the land of the Livid Dead multiple times and live to tell about it * Did the same with The Cave of Bad Dreams, where all the nightmares of Polokus are imprisoned * Defeated the Magician, an old friend of Rayman's that was secretly a follower of Mr. Dark * Defeated the five Dark Teensies, freeing The Glade of Dreams from nightmares * Retaught the entire world of it's knowledge after Mr. Dark stole it all Weaknesses * Is unable to swim in polluted water * Vortex, Heavy Metal Fist, Lockjaw, Shock Rocket, and Throttle Copter all run on a time limit **Each one lasts for different amount as well **Throttle Copter lasts for the less amount of time while Lockjaw last for the longest * Hands might be evil to a degree Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Rayman Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Air Manipulator